


It was a strange life

by Kmart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmart/pseuds/Kmart
Summary: She was flipping through a magazine at the pale marble counter. Only the odd word or image filtered through though, because he was five minutes away and her whole body was warm and thrumming. She imagined, resonating with the same pulse going through him at that moment. The light clicking of his key finding the lock jacked her heart rate up a little and she scooted across the tiled floor in her socks to meet him.





	It was a strange life

**Author's Note:**

> Divergent canon where Dean and Lisa’s first meeting was much later, and in 3x2 Ben is a toddler. Instead of leaving Cicero after ganking the changelings Dean stays on for a bendy weekend and Lisa falls pregnant with their daughter. When she calls him soon afterwards they decide to give apple pie life a try. Lisa knows he has to hunt, and he clocks on for the prize fights and the big bads, and the occasional monster of the week. Sam mostly takes care of the everyday monsters and calls in Cas, Bobby, Jody or Garth when needed, so Dean can see his family.

It was a strange life. It had been five years now, she was often worried about him and they knew from the jump it would take effort to make it work. A garden won’t tend itself, and they had done a great job so far of keeping the weeds out.

Even though he wasn’t home much, together they made sure the family was comfortable. She wasn’t conflicted anymore about where the money came from. Heck, it’s the credit card companies’ fault they made it so easy, right? It was a victimless crime, his voice echoed in her head. The kids were healthy, kind and smart. She smiled softly to herself. But she always missed him, to varying degrees, when he was off hunting. It had been two weeks and he was on his way home. Excepting an apocalypse or two that was their rule, hell or high water they would see each other every fortnight.

And when they were alone, my God. The flush bloomed up her chest and across her cheeks. Once the family whirlwind settled down, once the little ones had been dumped giggling into bed after climbing all over him. She would rediscover herself though him. The last pregnancy was hard on her and there were times, occasionally, when she didn’t feel so beautiful anymore. Then the wonder in his eyes would wash all her doubt away.

Dinner was simmering on the gas cook top in their airy kitchen, and she was flipping through a magazine at the pale marble counter. Only the odd word or image filtered through though, because he was five minutes away and her whole body was warm and thrumming. She imagined, resonating with the same pulse going through him at that moment. The light clicking of his key finding the lock jacked her heart rate up a little and she scooted across the tiled floor in her socks to meet him.

The door swung inward and the opening filled with his big frame and her favourite cologne. As usual his scent set off involuntary physical responses which no longer surprised her. She beamed up at him, and as she rose on her toes they met in a brief but ardent kiss.

“The kids are at Mom’s.”

“Oh? We’re alone?” the gleeful inflection in his soft voice made him sound younger. She beamed some more. 

He kissed her like he’d been planning to on the way home, slowly shuffling her backwards. His arms still burdened with luggage he closed the door with an awkward sweep behind him. He dropped both bags on the floor and brought his hands up to her face, continuing to shuffle in a lazy arc towards the wall. As they got there he pressed against her, his jeans feeling a little tighter. He smiled briefly against her lips as she moaned quietly.

He slid his hands down her body and behind her thighs before bending his knees and hoisting her up the wall, his shoulders bunching. He arranged her legs around his waist with a couple of fluid movements. She shifted her arms up around his neck and shoulders and ran her fingers through his soft hair as their kisses deepened. He could have blissfully held her there forever.

She had been looking forward to this though. She wanted all of him and she used her considerable strength to flex her legs and draw him impossibly closer, grinding herself against the delicious swell of his cock. She got the reaction she wanted, the endorphin spike made him tremble and he turned and carried her across the floor to sit on the marble counter top, leaning comfortably between her thighs.

Their attention went to loosening each other’s clothes and they pitched their shirts across the room theatrically. She unhooked her bra and he promptly pulled it off her arms and flung it over his shoulder, with what he thought was an adorable eyebrow waggle. _Goofball,_ she thought. He pulled her onto her feet before stooping to tug her yoga pants and underwear off. He paused for a light kiss at her navel as he stood, smirking, then grabbed her waist and plonked her bare ass back on the cool marble. He couldn’t help but chuckle as she rewarded him with a squeal and a snorting giggle. He bent down to shuck off his own jeans and underwear, then glancing up at her, he dropped to his knees to study the glory in front of him.

She felt powerful, a goddess, watching his pupils dilate and the tip of his tongue unconsciously trace his upper lip as he was drawn, entranced, toward her wet core.

He closed his eyes and sealed his lips over her clit, sucking gently and flicking his talented tongue up and down over the sensitive nub. He made eye contact now, he knew what he was doing to her and didn’t want to miss a single pant or bead of sweat.

Her stomach and pelvic muscles began to twitch. _God damn_. She fell back on her elbows, looking down her body at him as he changed tack to long licks, alternately teasing her clit and shoving his tongue inside her. He could topple her over the edge easily with his mouth. But she wanted to come around him as his jaw clenched and he pulsed inside her.

She extended her hand to pull him up from his veneration. He took it, gently nipping and kissing his way up her body as he rose over her half reclined on the marble. She settled his big hand on her breast and he quickly engrossed himself in massage, occasionally tweaking her nipple. Now it was her turn to bask in glory. Her own beautiful Greek god, glowing like a burning torch with lust for her, eyes shining, chest heaving, surveying her like a starving man would a banquet. Neither of them was prepared to wait any more.

With one hand he guided her knee over his shoulder, the other traced his thick cock around her folds collecting slick as he positioned himself. He looked up and locked eyes with her as he pushed forward, both breathing heavily as he sank into her warmth. Absently he appreciated the grip the marble offered vacuumed against her soft skin as he slowly rocked back and forth. He wanted to stretch this out, but the feel of her was intoxicating. Her muscle control blew his mind, as she constricted around him he moved a little faster. He would have trouble not getting hard every time he touched this goddamn marble while he was home.

They had done it in the kitchen before, and she realised why this time was different. This recently replaced surface was higher and he was angled upwards a little, firmly stroking her g-spot with every thrust. “Your cock is fucking magical, baby” she purred through her love haze. He grinned like a kid at Christmas and pulled her hips onto him hard, bumping her up and down the benchtop as her breathing hitched and she squeaked with delight at the peaked intensity.

He reached in and worked her clit with the pad of his thumb, splaying his fingers across her belly. He found the coordination tricky with his own nerves singing, but hells bells, it was worth it for the squirming and sounds she made when she was close. His euphoria welled up from below like a storm surge and as her climax broke around him, his hips jerked forward pumping hot cords of cum into her. Gasping, brow furrowed, his subtle spasms slowed and he leaned forward over her with his hands on the edge of the bench.

His arms and legs were jelly and she was blissed-out and boneless under him. They stared at each other, smiling and shaking their heads. It had been a hell of a start to the weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fic! Huge thanks to the wonderful RachelAnarchy for kindly Beta’ing and giving me some excellent guidance :) I would LOVE any specifics about what worked for you or what didn’t. I hope you enjoy and thank you in advance for your feedback!


End file.
